ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Stone
The Lord of the Stone is the primary antagonist of Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory?. He is the tyrannical King of the Kingdom of the Stone. Background Origins The Lord of the Stone was born in 2901 B.C. In his early years, he was trained by unknown individuals. He quickly excelled in all areas of combat and mutantry, which filled him with pride, arrogance, and vanity. Although some of his fellow trainees were wary of his swift rise to power, the majority of the order neglected caution, ultimately leading to their downfall. Soon after his training was completed, the Lord of the Stone fled into the wilderness, biding his time. Eleven corrupt mutants came to serve the Lord of the Stone out of greed, arrogance, or desire for vengeance for perceived wrongs. These eleven beings were known as the Fyre Ryders. With the Fyre Ryders behind him and augmented by the Lord's army, the Lord of the Stone returned to the world to challenge his enemies. The Lord of the Stone succeeded and established the Kingdom of the Stone. His rule, though, was ruthless and cruel, and although much of the Kingdom of the Stone stayed loyal to the Lord of the Stone, a small rebel group called the Impedance endured. After crowning himself King, he took an active role among the Kingdom of the Stone. Even so, he spent most of his time in his black castle. He spent forty years there, gaining power, enslaving his horde of warriors, as well as never venturing beyond the walls of the capital. During this time, his Kingdom fell into chaos. The Lord of the Stone then embarked on a vicious and brutal military campaign to restore order in the Kingdom of the Stone. Following the kingdom's establishment, most of his subjects remained loyal to him, if only out of fear. Personality In the early days of his life, the Lord of the Stone was a proud and foolhardy man, a trait that was augmented by his superiority to his peers during their many training sessions. As shown through many of his actions, the Dark Lord had a talent for being very manipulative, possessing a genius level of intellect. At times, he was fully capable of hiding his madness under the guise of a kind, forgiving man fully dedicated to the planet's well-being. At times, he may appear to be a calm, charismatic man, as shown when he attempted to earn Sir Analdas' trust. Only when his words are denied and his authority rejected does he reveal his true nature and his madness, cursing his enemies and scorning them to death. He is, in reality, easily angered and has a fiery, unmerciful temper. Upon learning of the death of three Fyre Ryders, he slaughtered five of his nearby servants in frustration. This shows his lack of regard for other beings' lives. Powers and abilities Humanoid Physiology: The Lord of the Stone possessed various superhuman attributes. *'Stone Manipulation': Hence his name, he seemed primarily linked to the use of rock, and his ability to tap into the stone in the earth was of great value. *'Fire Whip Mastery': During the Battle of Zeureg, he was seen augumenting his powers into a mighty whip that could destroy several people at once. He later turned his whip against Sir Analdas, but he destroyed it with his powers, making it malfunction. *'Superhuman Strength': He possesses superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Durability': The Lord of the Stone's body is extremely durable, much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. *'Superhuman Cognition': During the Battle of Noawen, the Lord of the Stone fought in a trance-like state that allowed him to simultaneously analyze what was going on around him. Appearances Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory? The Lord of the Stone is introduced in this book. He leads his forces into battle in the city of Zeureg, wielding a Fire Whip capable of killing dozens of people with one hit and besting Elsevir and Paladin in a duel. Then a small child named Analdas appeared with his dog. Roaring with laughter at the sight of his new challenger, the Lord of the Stone disarms him casually, but when the dog bites him, Analdas thrusts his sword into the overlord's eyes. The Lord of the Stone's power is broken, but not irreparably, and he is captured and his campaign to defeat the free peoples seemingly ends. But the Lord of the Stone dramatically escapes capture a few weeks later. He then compromises his kingdom and secretly murders King Folger, his would-be successor. The Lord of the Stone desires to bring Analdas into his service. Eventually, he hatches a plan to completely destroy the Lighters, by staging a full-scale attack on their homes. The Lord of the Stone learned, much to his delight, that the Impedance is located in Heiligtum. Without preamble, he marshals most of his forces (at least ninety thousand individuals) and personally marches them towards Heiligtum to crush the Impedance once and for all. He relayed large hordes of Fyre Ryders, sphinxes, giants, and imps. During the course of the battle, the Lord of the Stone navigates the battle in search of Analdas and gives a bone-chilling speech to his enemies. Upon finding his quarry, the two engage in a brutal fight, which ends when the overlord seizes Analdas into a chokehold and prepares to kill him in front of everyone in the Impedance. They hesitate to help him, but when Analdas apologizes, Carlislie and Keeber throw a sword at him and Analdas stabs the tyrant in the eye. Thanks to their efforts, the King who had terrorized Africa is dead. Following the Lord of the Stone's demise, Analdas falls to the ground with the overlord's smoldering remains. He would have fallen to his death had King Holey not saved him with his powers. Legacy The war had not quite ended with the King's demise. The Impedance set out to destroy the remnants of the Kingdom of the Stone, who were hiding in the underlevels of the Castle of Stone. Sixty standard days later, a tsunami destroyed the Castle of Stone. What Fyre Ryders survived fled to Oceania, and the Impedance hunted them aboard generation chariots before settling in Libya 76 years later. The Mutant Wars were studied by students at Superhero School as part of Professor Binne’s course on History. Rumors existed during the Third NoHead War that a secret stone existed buried in the country. Whether the Lord of the Stone had anything to do with this is unknown. Relationships Sir Analdas Sir Analdas became the Lord of the Stone’s mortal enemy after the Dark Lord met him during the Battle of Zeureg. The Lord of the Stone laughed at the young child and tried to kill him publicly, before realizing that the boy had defeated and humiliated him, leading to his armies being routed. When he escaped capture, the evil tyrant swore revenge, becoming obsessed with the newly dubbed Knight and livid that a toddler set him back such a long way. While Analdas wanted to save his friends from his wrath, the Lord of the Stone wanted revenge for severing his power so, meaning to prove that he was still the most feared and powerful man of all time. The Lord of the Stone considered Analdas weak in comparison to himself. During their final battle, Analdas tried to reason with the Lord of the Stone, and, with help from his friends, destroyed him once and for all. This satisfied the child and encouraged him to serve the Impedance. Trivia *The Lord of the Stone is the central antagonist of Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory?, but he is never seen again in D.I.T. media, making him the only antagonist to do so. *Melissa Vaine has ranked him lowly, claiming that "you probably don't remember this guy". References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Pre-20th century births Category:Pre-20th century deaths Category:D.I.T. characters